Magnet
by YuneKaede
Summary: One shot Song fic based on vocaloids Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka's 'Magnet'. Paring: SaruMi


Hey guys! My first Misaki Fushimi fic! As the summary says, its based on Miku and Luka's song- Magnet. If you haven't heard of it, please do search it on Youtube. I didnt read the guide properly so I dont know if I can paste the link here. Enjoy!

* * *

Ever since that day, the night felt cold for them, freezing. Misaki, now curled up on his bed with a warm blanket wrapped around him, was thinking about his friend, or a betrayer. Why had he left? Worst off, why did he join that good for nothing Blues? It pains him terribly to see his one and only closest friend, disappear. Saru, laying on his sofa, touching his burnt HOMRA tattoo, sighed. i got Misaki's attention, so why do I feel this sharp pain in my chest?

**Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**

**Itsu no manika moehirogaru netsujou**

**Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**

**Anata no te in rinpun o tsuketa**

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart, without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. _

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, leaving behind some powder on your hand._

Every minute he spent with the blue-nette, he felt happiness growing inside of him. Both of them crept into each other's heart unknowingly. Misaki recalled the time when Saru saved him from some seniors he pissed off. The Saru who encourages him to stop fighting... Fought for his sake. The little crow smiled at the piece of memory, remembering the feelings he felt within. No matter where Saru went, Misaki can always feel him.

**Karamiau yubi hodoite**

**Kuchibiru kara Shita e to**

**Yurusarenai koto naraba**

**Naosara moeagaru no**

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongues_

_What we're doing may be unforgivable, and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

'I wanna hold him... Kiss him... Embrace him... He is all I need. But if that place does not make him mine, I might as well leave with all his attention drawn. ' Unforgivable. Saru knows what he's doing- toying with Misaki, is unforgivable and shameless. But he does it nevertheless, with so much as now Misaki's gaze will only be his.

**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

**Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. _

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm. _

That is how Misaki feels, at the same time, what Saru wants.

**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shitte**

**Itoshii nara Shuuchaku o misetsukete**

**Okashii no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**

**Ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo**

_It might be necessary for you to tie me up, if you love me, then show me some fidelity. _

_I cant help but like 'weird' things, so let's just go as far as we can go. _

Saru sighed. Why can't Misaki pay more attention to him? He doesnt want to be a traitor, but in order to 'regain' that place in the crow's heart, he had to. Even if it means making the crow hate him. Saru remembered what they promised when they were kids, 'We'll always be together, I promise I wont let you feel alone!' Saru had always wanted to ask him, what happened to that promise? Ever since that Red king came into their lives, Misaki did nothing as promised. Saru felt alone. Thinking about ways to gain Misaki's attention. Looking up to the dark sky through the window, the memories Saru had with Misaki floated in his mind.

**Mayoikonda kokoro nara**

**Kantan ni tokete yuku**

**Yasashisa nante kanjiru **

**Hima nado nai kurai ni **

_With heart that has gone astray, we will melt so easily. _

_that there's no free time for us, even to feel each other's tenderness. _

Tears started to flow through Misaki's eyes, where is the old Saru he knew? The fire within, slowly melting not only his heart, but their memories as well. Now that he joined the enemy, no way can Misaki ever spend time with him like they did. Even looking at him makes the crow sad.

**Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute**

**Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**

**Furete kara modorenai to shiru**

**Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

_What has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic "we". _

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, but that's fine. For you're my one and only love. _

Both of them couldnt stand it anymore. Misaki wore his jacket, took his skateboard and headed downstairs from his apartment. At the same time, Saru rose from his couch and walked out his dorm. Misaki skated through the city, heading towards a familiar area, but he stopped seeing a shadow; Fushimi walked towards a special place, as he was almost there, he stopped, shocked to see another shadow.

**Yoake Ga kuru to fuan de**

**Naite shimau watashi ni**

**"Daijoubu" to sasayaita **

**Anata mo naite ita no**

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, and end up crying in tears. _

_You whispered to me "Its okay" but you were also crying?_

"S-Saru..?" Misaki couldnt believe his eyes.

"Misaki..." Saru was just as surprised.

Misaki started crying, making Saru flinched. Nevertheless, the monkey walked towards the little crow and hugged him.

"It's fine, Im here..."

"But you're also crying you stupid monkey..."

**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

**Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. _

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm. _

"A-Ah! Saru! N-Not there!" Misaki moaned. Saru smirked and touched Misaki's sensitive areas.

"Why not Mi~sa~ki~?"

"Y-you... Aahh! Damn monkey!" Misaki screamed.

"Im putting it in..." Saru said huskily, making the crow flinch.

"A-Ahh! S-Saru!" Misaki pulled Saru closer to him.

**Hikiyosete Magunetto no you ni**

**Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**

**Furete ite modorenakute ii**

**Sorede ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata **

_Draw me closer, as if we're two magnets that even if we separate, we will reunite again._

_Let's become one; it's okay not to be able to turn back. That's fine, for youre my one and only love._

"No matter what, I'll always love you Misaki" Saru told the crow beside him.

"Me too... Even it's fobidden..." Misaki replied.

Just like that, they fell asleep side by side. No matter how far they are, the magnets in their heart will allow them to reunite again.


End file.
